


First Time for Everything

by xXRavenShadeXx



Category: Flatland - Edwin A. Abbott, Gravity Falls
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRavenShadeXx/pseuds/xXRavenShadeXx
Summary: This was a request from my new Tumblr that I'm co-running with one of my friends! <3https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxravenshadexxAlso I'm so sorry for the inactivity recently :( Everything is really busy..





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my new Tumblr that I'm co-running with one of my friends! <3  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxravenshadexx  
> Also I'm so sorry for the inactivity recently :( Everything is really busy..

Bill had never really given much thought to the concept of sex. No one did in Flatland, since it was such a sensitive society and it was considered taboo. He thought the notion of it being that bad was unnecessary, but he wouldn’t be the one to protest.

It surprised him when he was approached one evening by a hexagon at a party he had been pressured into attending. The initial confusion was because this shape was superior to him; he was even more dumbfounded when the shape started talking to him. Like he was an equal. It was weird, but he happily accepted the company.

“So,” the hexagon murmured quietly. “You going anywhere tonight?”

He chuckled. “Uh… no, I’m not,” he replied.

“Mm,” the hexagon hummed. “You are quite a pretty triangle.” He slid his finger along Bill’s side, making him shiver as a weird feeling sparked briefly through his body.

“Heh….” Bill squirmed a little bit. Not that it felt bad. He felt his body heat up as the hexagon kept petting him.

After a moment he stopped stroking him, and Bill couldn’t help but feel ever so slightly disappointed that he wasn’t receiving the attention anymore. His gaze half-lidded, the hexagon took Bill’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go somewhere private.”

“What—why?” Bill asked, but he followed him anyway.

The hexagon laughed. “You’ve really never done this before?” he asked, leading him up the stairs. “You sure look nice enough that I’d assume other shapes would wanna get it on with you.”

Bill’s breath stopped for a moment. He hadn’t taken the hints earlier. Did he want this?

He didn’t not want it….

“Um, okay,” he replied dumbly, letting the hexagon pull him into a bedroom and close the door behind them, making sure to lock it. He found that he was curious, yet a little nervous. Climbing into the bed, Bill settled himself down awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. “What should I…?”

“Spread your legs,” the hexagon murmured gently, his voice kind and patient. “I’ll show you. Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Bill relaxed his body, spreading his legs open a little bit hesitantly.

The higher shape stroked his bottom side lightly, and Bill let out a small whimper as another brief wave of that strange feeling came over him. His fingers started pressing down harder as he rubbed Bill’s sensitive spot.

Bill felt himself become strangely… wet? His legs shook as the hexagon slipped a finger into his entrance. He couldn’t hold back a moan as the tentacles inside his hole came to life, seeking the stimulation.

“Damn,” the hexagon purred. He flipped his eye into a mouth and stuck out a long tongue slick with saliva. He licked Bill’s bottom side, causing him to spasm and cry out in pleasure. It felt so good. Why was this considered so wrong?

It was all he could do not to scream as the hexagon kept lapping at his hole.

After a bit the shape stopped, and Bill whined at the loss of contact. “Please,” he begged, need coursing through his entire body.

“We haven’t even got to the best part,” the hexagon told him. He pinned Bill down on the mattress, and Bill felt something slide into him. He cried out as the tentacle thrusted into him, sending shocks of pleasure through him.

“F… fuck!” he hissed as it pressed deep inside of him. The hexagon was panting as well, but Bill could tell that he wasn’t falling apart the way that he was. This shape had done this before. He must have had quite a lot of experience.

He let himself drown in the feeling, his mind blurry as he was fucked gently. Suddenly he stiffened and scrabbled at the other shape, kicking him away.

“Wait,” he huffed. “I don’t—sex is for procreation. I don’t want to—”

“Relax. This isn’t my breeding tentacle,” the hexagon soothed.

Bill bit back a sigh of relief. “Okay. Sorry. Keep… keep going. Please,” he added, and he moaned as the tentacle shoved itself back inside of him.

Time seemed to speed up, slow down, and stop at the same time. He didn’t know how long it had been going on for, but he started to feel the heat in his lower body swell even more, and he felt like he was going to burst. He knew what this was.

“I’m… I’m about to….” he couldn’t bring himself to say it, his face heating up even more, if that was possible.

The hexagon understood, laughing breathlessly. “Wow. You said that—ah—you hadn’t done this before, but I n-never thought you’d be this easy to pop. Is it okay if I keep going after you finish?” the hexagon asked.

“Y-yes, just… please—keep going…!”

He felt himself squeezing around the tentacle that was pumping into him, and a rush of indescribable pleasure swept over him.

When he came down from his orgasm, he shut his eye tight as the hexagon kept going, overstimulating his sensitive body. “Please… hah… ah…!”

And then he felt the hexagon squirt his fluids inside of him, sending more shocks of pleasure through him. It slowed down, and then it was over. Bill gasped for air, feeling that he was about to pass out. He felt a delicious exhaustion mix with the afterglow of it all, and he let himself sink into the mattress, his vision darkening.


End file.
